A Wonderful Christmas EVe
by JasonLeeScottFan
Summary: It's Portman's first Christmas Eve with his new boyfriend. Will it go good? Read to find out! Filled with Portman fluff and romance! Slash, Portman/OC. I really hope everyone enjoys it! If so let me know and I will do a chapter fic about them!


**A Wonderful Christmas Eve**

 **A/N:** Just a Pure Dean Portman fluff one-shot featuring my favorit Duck since he seems to not get enough fluff on here. Slash, Dean/OC. Please read and leave a reiew on your way out! I really appreciate it, Thank you!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except Dakota, his family, and the plot. Portman belongs to Disney.

* * *

Dean Portman felt happy and at peace as he walk down the street. It was Christmas Eve and all the storefronts and everything were decorated for Christmas, Hanukkah, and Kwanzaa and a light snow was falling. He loved the holiday season and he loved snow. The only damper was that most of his friends were away for the holidays.

He smiled at the brunette walking next to him. Almost as tall as he was, with long, light brown hair and baby brown eyes, Dakota Westbrook was simply beautiful. But his beauty existed inside as well. He was the most loving, caring, kind, and sweet person he had ever met. Add to that his great sense of humor and his strength(both inner and outer), and that made him about the most perfect guy he had ever met.

Sometimes he still couldn't quite believe that Dakota loved him as much as he loved Dakota. After all, he was far less than perfect himself. He was a loud, sometimes self-centered and arrogant, hard-hitting hockey player that loved loud hard rock and heavy metal music at full volume that mostly just spoke his mind regardless of the consequences or what others thought. He had a big tough-guy reputation that made people think twice about messing with him. Add to that the black leather jacket and bandannas that he usually wore around his forehead and that did not exactly make him endearing to others looking for love.

Sure, he had posses of girls who were chasing him around all the time but that was usually just due to his looks(He wasn't bad looking with chocolate brown eyes, short, dark, curly hair and muscular build due to all his years of hockey), and his bad boy persona that he'd developed over the years that appealed to certain groups of girls; but it wasn't the same. It wasn't real love, just infatuations. And on top of it all, he didn't swing that way anyway. He'd known he was gay since he was twelve.

But then along came this beautiful, long-haired, brunette that had literally turned his world upside down. For the first time since he could remember, he found himself thinking about things other than hockey or metal music. He found that he could not keep his mind off this guy and that he was dropping everything just to spend time with him; two things that were so unlike him! But he couldn't help it. He just found himself falling harder and harder for him and hence he starting changing; watching his mouth, thinking about someone else way more than himself, and opening himself up to other things than hockey and metal music, and putting someone else first.

His friends had called him out on it more than once but he just shrugged it off, finding he really didn't care if people thought he was going soft. Love was worth it. Dakota was so worth it. In fact, when Dakota had looked him in the eyes and told him that he had fallen in love with him had made his whole world! He could have jumped up and down and screamed like a crazy person and had everyone staring at him and he wouldn't have cared. Dakota made him happier than he'd ever been!

"Hey, Dean, are you there?" Dakota's soft voice asked, bringing him out of his reverie.

Dean jumped slightly. "Uh, yeah, sorry," He replied softly, a little embarrassed to be caught daydreaming.

"You were a mile away," Dakota told him. "What were you thinking about?"

"Just things," Dean said, blushing a little.

"Oh yeah, what things?" Dakota wanted to know. "Nothing's wrong I hope?"

Dean shook his head. "Nope," he answered. "Just thinking about how happy I am, and how beautiful everything is, and how pretty the snow is making everything. But most of all," he stopped walking and looked into Dakota's eyes as his long locks blew gently around his face in the light breeze. "About how lucky I am to have you and to know you love me." He blushed again, but couldn't help it. He'd never felt like this before.

"Hey, I feel pretty darn lucky myself," Dakota replied, blushing a little himself as he put his hand on Dean's shoulder. And he did. When he had first moved to town, he had never dreamed the handsome curly, dark-haired hockey player with the tough-guy reputation would be interested in him at all. And all the girls who seemed to chase him around seemed to reinforce his thoughts. But surprisingly, he'd come to find out that all those girls meant nothing to him and that not only was he gay, but he was way more than just interested in him too! His friends had warned him against him, saying he was arrogant, self-centered, and a obnoxious jerk.

But Dakota had ignored them, somehow knowing that there was much more to Dean Portman than met the eye. And he was right. It hadn't taken long to discover how sensitive, caring, and loyal he could be! And while he was as tough as nails on the ice, he was the opposite off of it, being very loving and tender to Dakota. He was always very sensitive, and always made him feel special, respecting him and his feelings and hobbies. Of course, that worked both ways and he knew that was why they worked so well together. They really respected each other, and of course loved each other deeply.

"I'm so happy we're together," he went on, his voice soft.

"Me too, baby," Dean said tenderly. He wanted nothing more than to take him in his arms and kiss him deeply, but unfortunately knew that wasn't an option out here on the sidewalk with people all around him walking to and from stores, up and down the sidewalk, across the street, and all over. That would have to wait until they got back to Dakota's house. But he could do one thing. Looking deeply into Dakota's eyes, he murmured, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby, more than I've ever loved anyone," Dakota replied lovingly, gazing deeply into his chocolate brown eyes.

Those words warmed his heart, and he barely felt the chill of the below-freezing temperatures around him. "I want so much to hold you so tight and never let you go," Dean murmured softly.

"Well then, we'd better finish up our shopping and get back home fast," Dakota said, smiling. That idea appealed to him very much!

"Good idea," Dean agreed, and they started walking again.

A little later, they had exited the last store they had needed to go to and had started for home when a voice called out to Dean from across the street.

"Yo, Portman! What's up?"

Dean turned and was surprised to See Fulton, Ken, Charlie, and Adam waving to him from across the street. They were the only ones of his friends not away for the holidays despite Ken being from San Francisco. He had relatives in the outskirts of town. "Hey guys, what's up?" He asked his friends.

"Just saw a movie!" Fulton answered. "What about you?"

"Dakota and I were picking up a couple of last minute gifts," Dean replied.

"And now were going back to my house and we're going to have hot chocolate and sing carols by the fire with my family!" Dakota added.

Dean nodded. "It's going to be so cozy and warm!" He said happily.

"And snuggly," Dakota went on, smiling.

"Definitely can't wait for that!" Dean said excitedly, grinning widely.

Fulton and the others were staring at him, openmouthed. "Dean Portman singing carols by a fire?! Fulton exclaimed in astonishment.

"Yeah, so?" Dean came back. "Is there a problem with that?"

"It's just not you, dude!" Fulton replied. Charlie nodded in agreement.

"Says who?" Dean countered. "As long as I want it to be me, then it is me!" His voice was firm. He looked at Dakota. "Isn't that right, baby?"

Dakota nodded. "Exactly right, honey," he agreed, nodding and grinning as he flipped his hair back.

"Well, there you go," Dean told Fulton, a little smugly. "So there."

"Well whatever. That's fine," Charlie said quickly.

"We just thought you'd want to hang for awhile," Fulton added.

"Yeah," Ken said.

"I'd be all over it if I didn't already have plans," Dean told them. "But I'll definitely hang the day after tomorrow, since tomorrow's Christmas."

"You're sure?" Adam asked.

Dean nodded. "Definitely." Hanging with his friends was definitely in his top three list of favorite things to do!

"Great!" Charlie exclaimed, smiling. The other three nodded in agreement.

"Dean, we'd better get going. It's going to be dark in fifteen minutes or less," Dakota told him then.

Dean nodded. He was right. "Okay," he said. Then he raised his voice to talk to his friends. "We have to get going, but I'll call you guys sometime tomorrow!"

"Sounds good!" Fulton exclaimed.

Holiday wishes and goodbyes were said and then his four friends left.

When they were gone, Dean turned back to Dakota. "What do you say we hurry and get back to your house?" He asked his boyfriend.

"Best idea I've heard all day," Dakota replied with a grin. "Let's go." Together they hurried on their way back through the cold and snow to Dakota's.

* * *

Several minutes later, they entered Dakota's house and stood on the rug in the front hall, stamping their feet to get thew snow off their shoes.

"Phew!" Dakota exclaimed after a minute as he took off his coat. "It's freezing out there!" He shivered, as if to prove his point.

Dean tossed his coat over one of the chairs in the front hall and set his bags down on the floor away from the wetness. "I bet I could warm you up!" He said slyly.

"Oh really? How would you do that?" He asked knowingly with a grin. Dean had several ways to warm him up and he liked them all.

"Like this," Dean answered, then kissed him deeply, giving in to the urge he has felt all afternoon while they were shopping.

Dakota moaned and kissed him back, just as deeply. This was one of his favorite ways for Dean to warm him up! Then everything faded away as their arms came around each other and they lost themselves in their embrace.

Dean moaned as well as his hand tangled itself in Dakota's beautiful long locks. "Oh, baby," he murmured lovingly between kisses.

Dakota responded by kissing him harder, and tenderly stroking his cheek.

A few moments later, Dean released Dakota's lips and began to work his was down to his neck, causing Dakota to moan again.

But before he could get very far, a shriek came from behind them.

"Holy cow!" A second voice exclaimed.

Dakota and Dean both jumped a mile then pulled back reluctantly and turned toward the voices.

Dakota's eyes blazed as he recognized the voices. "Do you guys mind?" he asked his younger brother and sister angrily. "We're busy! That means you get lost!" He wanted them gone so he and Dean could continue!

"We just came to see who came in!" Seven-year-old Molly replied indignantly. "You don't have to scream at us!"

"Yeah!" Ten-year-old Blake added. "How were we supposed to know what you were doing?"

"You could have walked away when you saw!" Dakota shot back. "Not screamed like morons!"

"That was Molly," Blake told him.

"You screamed 'holy cow'" Dakota told him. "So don't put all the blame on her!"

"We were surprised!" Blake exclaimed. "Can you blame us? Don't be such a jerk!"

"Then don't scream and act like idiots and interrupt someone when they're busy! Dakota retorted. "Use your brains for once!"

"You wouldn't want someone to interrupt you when you're busy with something important," Dean, who had been silent until then, spoke up. "So don't do it to someone else." He too was eager to resume what they had been doing prior to getting interrupted!

"Well, if Dakota wouldn't be so mean," Blake told him.

"Then get lost and I wouldn't have to be!" Dakota snapped back. He wasn't usually like this, but he was just very frustrated. They had interrupted him and Dean at the worst time!

"Hey, what is going on in here?" A new voice demanded. "Why all the screaming?

Everyone turned and saw Dakota's mom enter the already crowded front hall.

"Dakota's being really mean!" Molly answered.

"You come in here screaming and interrupting us and I'm being mean?!" Dakota asked incredulously. "Are you insane?"

"No, you are," Blake told him. "Calling us jerks and morons and telling us to get lost is really mean!"

'So is interrupting someone when they're busy!" Dakota shot back.

"You two were just kissing," Molly said.

"So what?" Is that a crime?" Dakota asked her. "I think not. And we would like to kiss without being interrupted!" Dakota was very upset. It wasn't fair! They had been minding their own business not hurting anyone and for them to come in screaming like that was wrong!

"All right, that's enough!" Samantha Westrook broke in, holding up her hand for silence. She turned to her oldest son. "Dakota, calling people names and being mean like this is not acceptable," she held up her hand again as he started to speak. "And it's also not like you."

"But what they did-" Dakota started, staring at his mom in surprise.

"Is also not right," She finished.

"But we didn't expect to come in here to see them kissing!" Blake told her.

"And we were just shocked and surprised!" Molly added.

"Then you should have apologized and left them alone," He mother told her.

"We didn't have a chance!" Blake said. "Dakota started yelling before we could speak!"

"You should have come got me, then," she replied. "Not escalate the situation. You owe your brother an apology. And, Dakota, you owe your brother and sister apologies." Her voice was firm, leaving no room for argument.

"We're sorry, Dakota," the two kids said.

"I'm sorry, too, you guys," Dakota told them.

Mrs. Westbrook nodded. "Good. Then I expect no more fighting, name-calling, or trouble; or people will be grounded on Christmas Eve and there will be no singing by the fire, hot chocolate, or anything. Do you all understand me?"

"Yes," all three said in unison.

"Alright then. Lets get some hot chocolate made and settle by the fire," she said. "Dakota, did you two get the marshmallows?"

Dean and Dakota nodded. "They're in the bag," Dean said, indicating the bag he'd set down earlier.

Mrs. Westbrook smiled. "Great." She picked up the bag and took it with her as she left the front hall, followed by Blake and Molly.

Now Dakota and Dean were once again alone in the front hall. "Whew, that was intense," Dean said once the others were out of earshot.

Dakota nodded. "I know, and I feel bad. I went way overboard. I was frustrated. We were finally alone and they come in here screaming and ruin the moment." He felt awful about how he'd treated his brother and sister and made a mental promise to make it up to them.

"I know," Dean agreed. "And I know all about being frustrated by younger brothers and sisters." That was an understatement given that he had three sisters and two brothers. He reached out and pulled Dakota into a tight hug.

Dakota relaxed against his boyfriend, relieved that he wasn't mad at him. "I love you so much, Dean," He murmured softly.

"I love you too, baby," Dean replied tenderly and kissed him gently. "What do you say we go help with the hot chocolate and sing carols with your family. And then afterwards we can sneak up to your room for some alone time before I have to leave?"

Dakota grinned. That sounded awesome! "Sounds great to me!" He said happily.

Dean grinned back. "Then it's a plan!" They kissed again, and then headed for the kitchen to help get things ready.

* * *

Around twenty minutes later they were all settling in by the fire, mugs of hot chocolate in their hands and a plate of cookies on the coffee table to share.

"This is wonderful," Dakota said to no one in particular. "I love this; all of us warm by the fire with hot chocolate, and it snowing outside."

"I hear you," Dean said, smiling. He squeezed his boyfriends hand gently.

"It's awesome!" Dakota's youngest sister, Grace, exclaimed. She was five-and-a-half years old.

"Yeah!" Blake agreed. He gave Molly a high five.

Dakota leaned forward on he couch. "Blake and Molly, I know I was way out of line a little bit ago to you guys and I'm going to make it up to you," he told them.

"Thanks, Bubby," Blake replied, smiling.

"How about video games?" Molly asked excitedly?"

Dakota nodded. "Later, before bed. Ok?"

The both nodded. "Yeah!" They exclaimed in unison.

Dean squeezed his hand again then wrapped his arm around him. Dakota's words warmed his heart. His boyfriend sure made it easier and easier to love him more and more.

Dakota leaned back again and snuggled against him.

"I'm so glad to hear that, Dakota," his mom told him from the love seat where she sat with Dakota's dad.

"Me too," his dad agreed. "But now I think it's time for some singing!"

"Yeah!" Everyone exclaimed in agreement.

"Let's get started!" Blake shouted.

"Wait! Hold on!" Dakota shouted and suddenly leapt off the couch.

Everyone looked at him worriedly. "What's wrong honey?" His mom wanted to know.

Dakota shook his head. "Nothing," he said, and grinned. "I just have to get something!" HE dashed out of the room and returned a minute later carrying his guitar.'

"All right!" Blake exclaimed.

"You're going to play the songs while we sing them?" Molly asked. Dakota nodded. "Awesome!"

"That's great!" His mom said.

Dean grinned and leaned forward eagerly. He could listen to Dakota play the guitar forever and not get bored, he was that good!

Sitting back down on the couch, Dakota gave his boyfriend a loving kiss, then settled the guitar across his lap.

"Let's get started!" Dakota's dad said.

"I agree!" Dean said happily. "And I know the perfect song to start with. How about 'It's the most Wonderful Time of the Year'?"

"Perfect!" Dakota exclaimed and the others agreed.

And it definitely was perfect, Dean thought as they began the song. He had his awesome family, great friends, and the most wonderful boyfriend in the world! It was shaping up to be the most wonderful Christmas ever!

* * *

 **A/N:** So what did you think? I hope you liked it! I am thinking of doing a chapter story about these two. Who would like to read it if I did? Please review and let me know! Thank you!


End file.
